


Mi Amore

by RainyDays11



Series: Yandere Fleur [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Implied Future Violence, Insane Fleur, Wonder How This Relationship Will Work, Yandere Fleur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyDays11/pseuds/RainyDays11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazed take on Fleur's thoughts of the the Boy-Who-Lived, when she first saw him. ShenShao has done me the honor of posting a story about this idea! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12255904/1/Most-Everlasting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Amore

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I created when watching Ikenie no Yoru. Long story short, I was a coward and hid within my notepad. Hahahaha.
> 
> ShenShao has done me the honor of posting a story about this idea! https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12255904/1/Most-Everlasting

Harry...Potter...

Is that your name?

You...Are you looking at me?

That...makes me happy.

So, _so_ **happy**.

I can see you across the hall.

Can you feel my gaze?

Hehehehe...

You _shivered..._

_So cute..._

My heart...It's fluttering...

_Mi amore..._

How can you enrapture me so...

A veela, who prides themselves on their allure...

How can you be _immune?_

Are you...

_Hehehehehehe._

_My Be.Lo.Ved~_

**I FouND YOu.**

**YoU lOVed mE FRoM fIRst SIghT...RIGHT?**

_**RiGhT!?** _

I've decided.

**I lOVe yOU.**

**There won't be a problem... _Right?_**

Those who says otherwise...

_**I'LL TAKE CARE OF THEM.** _


End file.
